A Fight between Destiny and Prophecy
by Silvermoonlight9
Summary: I am not good with summaries...look inside to find out


A/N Hey All this is a spin off of the Sailor Moon series that I thought up.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Sailor Moon besides the Ideas in my head

In the beginning of time, life on the stars was limited to small colonies upon the infant lands. They lived alone, choosing to ignore the fact that their bloodlines were all connected. The decided to act blissfully unaware, which at the time seemed the best idea in such powerful communities.

It seemed like it would work like this forever until they were forced to face reality of the existence of someone beside themselves.

Their comfort blankets were ripped to shreds by the attacks of an evil star that today is known as Chaos. This new evil took over one star at a time until one ancient star was left, Selene.

Selene's citizens harnessed all of their powers to generate two warriors to defend them and the rest of the universe from their evil brethren.

Thus, Sailor Supernova and Sailor Nebula, the sailors of star death and star creation, were born into chaos. They battled the only thing they knew, the chaos, and inched the darkness back to where it began.

They reached the dying star that had germinated such darkness and left one of their most trusted warriors to guard him, Sailor Galaxia. They named it Chaos and deemed the star dead as the left the barren scratch of rubble a prison for their enemy.

Unknown to Supernova, Nebula had sustained injuries in the final battle and had progressed to the point that they could not be healed. She died shortly after they returned to Selene where she was cast into space and melded with the stars.

Sadly she died before she was able to develop the magic with her sister to be reborn in the future.

Thus leaving Supernova by herself in a world that suddenly became very lonely.

So the legend goes with the loss of a sister came the bitterness of death.

Supernova made it so she was to be reborn when she was needed, but despite her death wishes she lived on.

Over the next few years of her life she made herself bitter, cold, and pushed away those that tried to get too close to her.

______________________________________________________________________

The anniversary of her creation was coming close and all the stars wanted to celebrate the birth of their precious Queen and Savior.

There she met a bright knight from the galaxy known as the Milky Way. The knight, known as Andromeda, became quickly infatuated with the young queen and began courting her. Eventually she let him into her heart and he melted away the years of ice she had worked so hard to protect her heart.

He awoke her ability to love and protect with his bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

She found herself falling in love quickly and married the young knight, fleeing with him to the Milky Way Galaxy, where they spent 10 years together happy and peacefully.

When she finally became pregnant it was a joyous occasion, the universe would have a new star and a new leader.

_______________________________________________________________________

After a difficult pregnancy and extremely difficult labor, her consciousness was blown out like a candle in a storm, leaving a heartbroken man and a screaming infant.

Her body was cast out into space where she took her last breath and closed her legendary purple eyes underneath the same starry sky that welcomed her into the world.

She watched over her child and waited for the right time for her reincarnation to take place.

She vowed she would return to them, one way or another.

She knew that someday she would be needed again and hopefully have a purpose in life outside of death, and have a chance to enjoy happiness past the fleeting moments.

_______________________________________________________________________

Many millennia passed and the legendary warrior was never reborn.

The only thing left to attest to her was the bloodline that she left behind her. Her only child born of Death and Creation carried the bloodline through the universe until it rested on the moon.

The great prophecy flowed through the Moon Queen's veins.

She married the Sun Prince and he quickly became King. They were the rulers of the universe now, they blanketed it in peace known as the Silver Millennium.

The Queen became pregnant quickly after the wedding and swelled in 6 quick months. The birth of a new king was expected as she set into a quick labor.

"Push my queen, please!" Luna clasped hands with the queen and pushed with all her might. She had many colorful phrases to shoot at her husband as his genetics obviously played a large part in the size of the child. Finally in a rainbow of light the prophetic child was born.

"It is a girl my liege! Congratulations" Luna picked the child up, cleaned her, and handed her to Serenity.

"The doctor told me it was a boy, all first children of the Sun kingdom are boys. I hope…" she was cut off with a whimper from the child and they all stared in awe as she wiggled around and opened her eyes. The queen gasped as she stared down into the orbs of the child. Her silver ones met with bright violet eyes blinking knowingly up at her.

Luna touched the queen's arm gently. "What is it Serenity?"

She couldn't talk she only had one word on her lips that somehow was unlocked from the stories her mother had told her. She took a heavy breathe and sighed gently as she touched the black curls on her daughter's hair.

She gazed into those legendary eyes once more and whispered a single word that generated a soft light in the room and not just the crescent as the tiny child wailed. It was 4 crescents in each direction, issuing enough power that Serenity quickly became scared of her child and whispered the same name and the child quieted instantly.

She rested her hand over the insignia on her child's forehead and looked to heavens "Supernova" she whispered for the third time.

"I can not believe that she has returned to us"


End file.
